Mírame
by Gotaru
Summary: Un día cualquiera de la vida que ambos comparten, mundano y sin eventos a destacar: momentos cotidianos que lo encierran todo dentro de la nada. Drabble(s)! Viktor x Yuuri.


**D isclaimer: **ellos no son míos.

* * *

 **| Mírame |**

* * *

 **xXx**

 **[[[** _mi corazón envuelto en tus llamaradas de hielo_ **]]]**

 **xXx**

* * *

 **i.**

Nunca ha importado qué esté haciendo, si se encuentra cocinando o escuchando sus canciones favoritas o leyendo: cuando los ojos de Viktor Nikiforov lo miran, éstos dejan caminos color carmín en su piel.

Dolor que seduce.

Yuuri despierta: naturalmente el mundo luce borroso a causa de la ausencia de sus lentes. Descubre a Viktor erguido sobre él, sonriente y silencioso y con un ligero rubor maquillando sus mejillas y nariz. Como en cada ocasión, incluso en los momentos en que los observa con atención, Yuuri no se da cuenta de lo que late en el azul: son hilos de color café tibio lo que mueven un corazón que durante mucho tiempo anheló inspiración.

Podría mirarle toda la vida.

―Доброе утро, my love ―tocar a Yuuri es adicción: los dedos de Viktor, tan agiles como sus piernas de patinador premiado, delinean sus costados desnudos y acaricia con los labios la curva de su cuello y Yuuri libera mil risas-melodías.

El comienzo de otro día de perfección.

―Buenos días, Viktor...

* * *

 **ii.**

― ¿Viktor?

― ¿Hmm?

― ¿Estás bien?

Viktor arquea sus cejas perfectas, un tanto más concentrado en su entorno.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Tú dímelo: me... estás mirando mucho ―le dice y Yuuri repentinamente comprende que ha hecho lo peor que se le pudo ocurrir: acaba de dar pie a una situación que con toda seguridad lo hará sonrojar.

― ¿Es un crimen admirarte, mi Yuuri? ―ronronea y sonríe de esa manera que, sin falta, hace temblar a Yuuri de los pies a la cabeza: igual de rojo que el tazón en sus manos Yuuri enfoca su atención de vuelta al televisor. Finge desinterés al limpiar un poco de arroz de la comisura de sus labios para después acomodar sus lentes.

―... Come o el katsudon se enfriará.

― ¿Qué harás si no lo hago?

― ¡Viktor, ya!

La respuesta de Viktor consiste en rodear su cintura con un brazo, infantil pero decidido a acercarlo más a su cuerpo y entierra su nariz en cabello negro. Yuuri, haciendo auténticos malabares en pos de no volcar su almuerzo, sabe que Viktor no hará caso y que probablemente la comida ante ellos pasará a segundo plano: se miran. Sonríen ante el solo hecho de que el otro existe.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que ceda y opte por acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor. Un suspiro emerge de ambos.

Todo es tranquilidad.

Es un niño-hombre que con mucha frecuencia le da sustos de muerte y aun así Yuuri siente que no cambiaría un solo aspecto de su vida con él: mientras puedan mirarse el uno al otro y estallen colores a su alrededor, todo estará bien.

* * *

 **iii.**

―Mírame ―Yuuri no deja de sollozar. No podía, sencillamente. Viktor toma su barbilla con gentileza, uniendo sus frentes―: Yuuri, mírame ―ojos marrones, rojos e inflamados, por fin se encuentran con los suyos―. No es tu culpa. Ya... no llores, por favor, porque no lo soporto.

― ¡Pero debí ser más cuidadoso! ¡¿Cómo fui tan tonto de dejar esos dulces tan cerca del suelo si sé que los perros no pueden comer chocolate, quién no sabe eso!? ―Viktor deposita un beso en su frente que lo hace proferir otro sollozo, pero se alegra de que Yuuri suene más calmado ahora.

―Makkachin no está en peligro, el veterinario ya nos dijo que fue una intoxicación menor: es fuerte, además, lo sabes bien ―Viktor acaricia los mechones que decoran su frente: siempre se maravilla ante lo suave de la humanidad de Yuuri―. Así que ya no más lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo?

―De ahora en más me odiará ―dice, frotándose los ojos enrojecidos y el mayor se lleva una mano al pecho discretamente, rebalsado de amor: Dios, su Yuuri era hermoso hasta límites dolorosos―. No me extrañaría que me gruña si intento acariciarlo. Creo que lo merezco ―las palabras ocasionan que calidez nazca en el pecho de Viktor: lo derrite cuan apesadumbrado Yuuri suena ante esa perspectiva.

―Jamás. Él te adora, nunca puede dejarte ir cuando te ve ―su voz es dulce, entregada, embelesada ante aquel que yace frente a él: ojos azules están mirando su mundo entero―. Es igual a mí...

La sonrisa de Yuuri lo deja al borde de liquidarlo: lo salva.

* * *

 **iv.**

Viktor no puede recordar cuál era su color preferido en la infancia: cree que tal vez fue el verde (siempre se le antojó agradable por su relación estrecha con la naturaleza) o bien el rojo (el sinónimo de la pasión) o incluso el dorado (que en alguna parte leyó que estaba relacionado con la inmortalidad). No puede recordarlo y, a tremendas alturas, se dice que no tiene importancia.

Tazas de café con crema en la tarde, hojas otoñales que caen de los árboles, la oscuridad que todo lo consumirá cuando le llegué el momento de cerrar los ojos por la eternidad: Yuuri.

Yuuri.

¡Yuuri...!

Suyo y de nadie más.

―Yuuri...

―N-No te detengas...

¿Cómo podría?

Viktor lo besa y muerde y lame y venera: todo a la vez y no es suficiente. Yuuri tiembla bajo su tacto.

―Viktor, no te detengas...

―Nunca tengo suficiente de ti ―es un gruñido―: Yuuri, por favor, quiero... ―sus dedos finalizan la oración: penetra a Yuuri con gentileza mezclada con pasión y engulle sus gemidos.

Electricidad les recorre el cuerpo, vibrando al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

El resto de lo sucedido se consume en sombras: para Viktor, tan sólo ojos color miel oscura destacan en la neblina.

* * *

 **v.**

Observa el mundo a través de la ventana: las manos perfectas y encantadoramente cálidas que aparecen de la nada, rodeándole y acariciando su pecho, sumado al beso que Yuuri planta en su hombro desnudo lo paralizan. Viktor se rinde bajo su tacto, convenciéndose de que si a Yuuri se le antoja moldearlo hasta darle una nueva forma, él se lo permitirá, porque todo lo que de Yuuri fluye tan sólo puede ser maravilloso.

―Ven a la cama, Viktor...

Anhela con devoción casi religiosa hacerlo: a veces precisa de tocar a Yuuri hasta el cansancio para asegurar de que era real, de que en su vida actual hay amor y risas y hielo fogoso en verdad.

De que Yuuri no se esfumará para dejarle solo en ese mundo que, antes de aparecer él, tan sólo estaba habitado por frialdad.

Pero antes...

Toma la mano de Yuuri con gentileza, extendiéndola ante sí al tiempo en que Viktor hace lo mismo con la propia hasta que sus manos están una al lado de la otra: la luz naranja-dorada de la mañana impacta de lleno contra sus anillos gemelos. Lucen como oro derretido en torno a sus dedos. Yuuri lo mira confundido.

―Gracias ―se aferra a Yuuri, hunde su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, acariciando toda la piel a su alcance y aspirando su esencia: la voz de Viktor es inspiración―. Eres mi vida, Yuuri: gracias por estar y existir...

Yuuri se aferra a él con devoción, Viktor su lugar seguro en el medio de un mar devastador: la felicidad es tanta que inunda la habitación de luz multicolor, de olores maravillosos y notas melifluas.

En cama, se miran frente a frente, ojos quebrados de plenitud: comprenden que envejecer en esta realidad será un sueño, oh, y saben que nacieron para esto.

Azul y marrón braman la misma canción.

Mírame sin parpadear: mírame hasta el final.

* * *

 *** Доброе утро** (Dobroye utro): _buenos días_ _._

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es mi primera contribución a la categoría de este anime que a tantos ha enamorado y debo decir que me siento un tanto avergonzada de ofrecerles algo tan corto y sencillo, pero no puedo más que esperar que les gustase aunque sea un poco. :')

Escribirlos a ellos en un sueño, caray. Sólo queda decir...

 **¡ GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
